The Fury: The Tenth Hunger Games
by Ruetheday
Summary: The skeletons in these tributes' closets will unleash their fury. OPEN
1. The Fury

The Fury~

"Amacus," I hear his voice like a serpent's, dangerously smooth.

I turn my head slightly and catch the President's eye. "Please," he says, "come with me."

I follow him as he walks out of my antique office and down sleek metal halls that I have never seen before. I don't realize it, but my hands are clenched into pulsating fists at my sides. My breath quivers in my lungs. My breaths are shallow.

I know where I'm going.

Only three men have been here before. The first of whom, is the President. The next was the Head Gamemaker of the first through third Hunger Games. And the last was the Head Gamemaker of the fourth through seventh Hunger Games.

The President's shoes chime on the floor so polished that I can see my own expression. My face is slightly wrinkled. My blond eyebrows are furrowed, my nostrils flared.

The President is deadly calm. Suddenly he stops moving and turns to look back at me. For a second, a crazy thought overcomes me- I could kill him. There are no guards surrounding him. No one is watching. Though surly there are video cameras. I shake my head slightly, I'd be caught. Tortured, probably for the rest of my life.

The President gestures to a doorway to his right. I slowly walk inside. The room is as clean as the rest of the Capital. In fact, there is nothing different about it. The bulky metal walls meet the metallic floor and ceiling. There are no windows. The only source of light comes from one orb-like object hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Underneath it, there is a glass podium. My heartbeat quickens when I see the syringe on top.

"P-please. Don't d-do th-this," I don't care how desperate I sound.

There is no reply. I turn to where the President had been standing. He's gone. The door is closed and he's gone. And I'm in here. Trapped.

I slam my body into the door. I turn the knob, knowing already that it's locked.

"Amacus," I say to myself, "The bastard has given you a choice. You can take this like the man you've always wanted to be, or you can starve in this room,"

I stumble towards the podium and the syringe.

…

**Tribute form is on my profile along with a list of available spots.  
PM entries only!  
This is not first come first serve.  
Original tributes will live longer and get more POVs.  
**

**RULES-  
Don't submit if you can't review.  
No Mary Sues or recycled tributes please.  
Don't copy characters from the books.  
One tribute per author.**

**I will try to update once a week! I'll update more during breaks for Thanksgiving and winter break! :)**


	2. The Fury (Part Two)

~The Fury~

"And… we're back! With Apollo Tristen- our newly appointed Head Gamemaker!" The eccentric Puma Castil shouts into his microphone. He returns to his white solid seat, which looks uncomfortable.

His deep purple lips brush against the surface of the microphone. He slowly turns his matching purple head away from the crowd and towards me.

"Let's get to the point, shall we?"

He grins like a deranged purple monkey.

"What, do you have in store for us, Apollo?" He points his microphone towards me, still smiling.

"I can't give away everything, Puma, but I can say that we have quite a shocker for the tributes this year. Let's just say that they'll be confronted by some of the ghosts of their pasts," I twist my lips into a smile. The rotten districts have no idea what's in store for them in this arena.

"Please! Tell us more!" Puma urges.

I feign an inner battle- should I reveal more, or not? After a few seconds of the Capital crowd's shouting I pretend to cave, "Oh, alright. I do have a _bit _more that I can spill without completely exposing my plan. Only the top competitors will face the fury of their faults but it will be, well at least I hope, touching yet sinister. I'm afraid that's all I can give you, Puma," I flash him a look of pity.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I understand."

Then, he stands up from his seat and brings his attention to the crowd. "What do you think?" He asks them. "I think that we'll have one heck of a Hunger Games this year! What about you?" He points his microphone to the mob of fancy dresses and garish wigs. The mob shouts back to him, some clapping, some jumping up and down, some just give him their thumbs up.

"It was great to see you," he returns to me. "Apollo Tristen, everybody!" He takes my hand in his and raises our arms up towards the ceiling.

And for a split second I feel like a tribute; a filthy rebel who deserves to be punished.

**Still open, my friends!  
Who do you like better? Our poor friend Amacus, or the fresh-faced Apollo?**

**After this chapter I will post the reapings. I'm thinking that I'll do the first six districts in one chapter and then the rest in another- like I usually do. **

**Happy submitting! :)**

**Review for a sponsor point (which I will explain next chapter!)**

**RULES-  
Don't submit if you can't review.  
No Mary Sues or recycled tributes please.  
Don't copy characters from the books.  
One tribute per author.**


	3. Update

~The Fury~

**Here is a short (terrible on purpose) story so this isn't an illegal chapter. Please read in a 'valley girl' voice.**

Hi. I'm ,like, Mary Lou Margaret Sue. People, like, call me Mary Sue for short. So, like, yeahhh. My, like, _crib, _is in, like, District… errr… wait, one sec. I forgot. Oh wait! Oh.. nevermind. I'm totes lolling right now, like, omg, how awk, I forgot where I live. It's k though. I'm just yoloing it.

K, so I like asked my mom and she said that we, like, live in District 1... so yeah…

Oh wait, she says that my boyfriend is outside waiting for me to, like, go on a date with him, so I guess I have to, like, go.. um, well bye… so yeah.

**This chapter will be deleted in a few days. **

**I need just a few more tributes! The reaping will probably take a while to update, but it should be up in two weeks with at least the first six districts!**

**Sorry for the wait, my friends :)**

**Peace out losers ;) ,**

**Soph**


End file.
